


Somewhere In This Stubborn Light

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF, liverpool - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Collar, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Egyptian king, English soccer, Face Slapping, Feminization, First Time, Handcuffs, Jordan Henderson - Freeform, Jurgen Klopp - Freeform, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, Whining, mo maybe has a pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: I had to write about Mo Salah’s beauty so this happened. Then I had to write about Dejan’s, so, part two.Title from Tallest Man on Earth





	1. Chapter 1

Dejan has been imagining this moment since he first joined Liverpool. Mo spread out in front of him on his back, muscular legs up in the air and knees bent, hole exposed.

Mo’s face and chest are flushed, a thick black collar around his neck. He’s making little involuntary noises in anticipation of being touched. His arms are straining to get out of his cuffs, arms above his head. His dick is hard and leaking. 

Dejan thinks he must have died and gone to heaven in order to have his boy like this. Completely at his mercy, begging. He savors the sight for probably too long, loving the way Mo squirms, eager for release. 

“What a beautiful boy I have. What do you want, sweetheart?” 

“I- I want you, Dej. Please, don’t tease me anymore. I need you.” Mo half moans out.

“Oh sweet thing, it will happen. But you need to be more specific. I’m not a mind reader.” Dejan says, always teasing. 

“I need your mouth, please. On my dick, my hole, wherever. Just touch me, please Dej.” Mo says, pulling his legs closer to his chest for emphasis. 

“You do make it very tempting. You want me to taste you? Maybe I could put a couple fingers inside you. Have you been a good boy?” 

“Yes, yes I’ve been so good, I swear. All yours, I need it, please, please.” Mo is sweating, blushing, his dick bobbing up and down with his movements. Dej is loving how thick Mo’s accent gets when he’s like this, unable to control himself.

Dej finally sinks down to his knees in front of the bed, running his hands up the back of Mo’s incredible thighs, ducking his head down a bit to breathe him in. Mo gets goosebumps. Dej pushes Mo’s legs up and tells him to keep them there, making all of his ab muscles stand out. He slowly traces down both thighs and below Mo’s balls, rubbing circles around his hole.

He quickly moves his hands back to the legs and moves his face in, kissing the delicious skin of the forward’s inner thighs. Mo moans deeply sending a chill up Dej’s spine. He continues placing wet kisses everywhere but the most sensitive bits until Mo is almost shaking. 

“You have such discipline, sweet boy. So patient for me. I love watching you struggle like this. Did you know I can do anything to you right now? You’re totally at my mercy. All. Mine.” He says between kisses.

Mo lets out a high whine at that, “all yours.” 

Dej finally decides to give his boy what he wants, and licks around his rim. Mo cries out, struggling to keep still. Dej tightens his grip on Mo’s legs, holding him down. He increases the intensity of his licks, starting to prod his tongue inside. 

“You’re so tight, baby. How am I ever gonna fit inside you? Think we’ll find a way?”

“Yes, I know I can stretch out for you.” Mo says as confidently as he can in his position.

“Good boy.” Dej replies, continuing his tongue fucking. After Mo’s hole is sufficiently wet and dripping, Dejan climbs on top of him and they kiss deeply, Dej gripping Mo’s jaw tightly. 

“You know, everyone calls you the Egyptian king but they don’t know you’re my little princess.” Dej purrs out, causing a deep blush to spread across Mo’s face. “So adorable baby boy.” He continues, Mo letting out little moans and whines. 

Dej slides a finger inside Mo, still on top of him. Mo begs for more, and gets his wish. Soon he’s somewhat sufficiently prepped, but Dej thinks if he doesn’t fuck Mo soon they both might pass out from the anticipation. 

He lines up and slides in smoothly, his own spit and precum making it a bit easier. Mo throws his head back and cries out loudly, Dej watching him like a hawk from just a few inches away. Mo is so beautiful, he thinks for the hundredth time tonight. His strong jaw, curly hair standing out against the white sheets. The way his arms are flexing against his cuffs, moans coming out of him with every thrust. Dej has to zone out a little so he doesn’t come immediately and ruin the whole thing.

Mo is an absolute slut with a dick inside him, moving his hips as much as he can. “Dej, your dick feels so good, oh my god. Harder, please, fuck me harder.” Mo’s kind of babbling at this point but Dej thinks he’ll fuck him harder anyway. He braces himself, one hand gripping Mo’s collar, and begins a bruising pace, skin slapping skin, both of them moaning and Mo whining. 

“I’m so close, Dej. I’m so close. Fuck.”

“Oh I want to watch you come, baby. Can you come untouched for me? Just from my dick?” 

Mo closes his eyes, focusing as hard as he can. Dej looks down and Mo comes hard, all over his chest and neck, getting some on his collar. He moans through the whole thing, and Dejan thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“I’m gonna come inside you now, princess. You want me to fill you up, beautiful boy?” 

“Yes, please fill me up, sir.” 

Dej comes hard at the name, locking eyes with Mo as he does. He lets out little gasps, almost not believing that he’s actually coming inside Mo Salah. Mo Salah who he has cuffed and collared, and who just called him ‘sir’.

They both come down slowly, Dej removing the handcuffs and collar, leaving behind bruises. They cuddle up afterwards, Dejan pulling Mo close to his chest and breathing him in once again.


	2. We’re Just a Pattern in the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo can’t focus at practice so Dejan...helps
> 
> Title from Tallest Man on Earth
> 
> Got some inspiration from a gif of Hendo yelling at Mo lol, poor Mo!

The next day at practice, Mo isn’t himself. He’s so caught up staring at Dej shirtless on the pitch that he doesn’t even hear Hendo call him until the fifth time.

“Salah! What the hell? What the fuck are you thinking about?!” Hendo yells, finally getting Mo’s attention. 

“I was just-“ 

“I don’t want to hear it! Get out there and try to pull your head out of your ass for five seconds.” 

Mo turns slightly red and jogs out onto the pitch, trying to get Dej out of his mind. He just can’t control his want, it’s taking over his entire body. Dej, on the other hand, seems totally unbothered. Which makes Mo even more flustered. 

He does some drills and keeps fucking up, which earns him more reprimanding from Hendo.

“Mo honestly, we have a big game coming up, what’s wrong with you? Why can’t you focus?”

“I’m sorry man, I don’t know. I’ll try. I know it’s important.” 

Dej finally notices and walks over, slinging his arm around Mo’s shoulders.

“How’s my boy? Feeling good?” He asks, casual.

“No. I can’t focus.”

“Where’s my happy boy?! Where’s the smile?”

“Dej, I can’t focus after last night. I can’t stop thinking about...well, you.”

Dej laughs, “Mo why didn’t you say so. Get in the locker room.” 

Mo’s eyes light up and he almost sprints away, making Dej laugh again. So eager. If Dejan is honest with himself, he’s extremely relieved. He did a lot to Mo last night and he wasn’t 100% sure that Mo would want to do it again. He waits a few minutes and heads to the locker room, figuring they have some time because Hendo is in what looks like a deep conversation with Klopp.

He walks in to find Mo pacing, shirtless, and boner incredibly obvious in his shorts. 

“Dej, Jesus Christ why’d you take so long?!”

“It was less than 5 minutes, boy.” Dej says, grabbing Mo and kissing him deeply. He loves running his hands through Mo’s hair, the little sounds that Mo makes when he gets his head scratched.

“Why you being so bad out there? Hmm? Can’t go 12 hours without my dick?” He has Mo pressed against a wall, pulling his head back gently by the hair.

“Yes Dej, I can’t go that long. Need it now.”

“You think you call the shots here Salah? You think you can tell me what to do with my dick? Silly boy.” Dej has Mo by the jaw now, letting go briefly to slap him. Mo’s pupils go extra wide. “You like how I hurt you, don’t you?”

Mo takes a bit to respond.

“Yes, sir.” 

Dej laughs, and sits down on a bench in front of the lockers, shedding his shorts on the way. “What do you want, Mo?” he says, massive length fully hard and leaking, slowly stroking himself. Mo stares for what feels like ever, watching his large tattooed arm flex with each pump, his thighs spread wide. Mo thinks he might drool.

“To make you feel good, sir.”

“Good answer, Salah. Get on your knees. Now.” 

Mo scrambles to follow his orders, immediately taking Dej into his mouth. Dej pushes him away. “Did I tell you to suck yet? I said get on your knees.” He follows with another slap.

“I’m sorry, Dej. I just want to taste you.”

“I know you do, boy. Sit quietly and watch. Hands behind your back.” Dej continues stroking himself, Mo’s face inches away, big puppy dog eyes looking up at him every so often. “You’re such a slut, Mo. I should have known. You been fucked by any of the other boys?” 

“N-no sir. Just you.”

“I’d love them to see you like this, on your knees for me, begging to suck it. How embarrassing for you. Think they noticed the bruises I already left on you?” Dej continues stroking himself at a teasingly slow pace.

“I hope so, Dej, I want them to know how you fuck me, how hard I came for you.” Mo is practically salivating, his own dick begging to be touched, still trapped by his shorts.

“You’d like them to see me fill you up, stretch that little hole out again? Make you come all over yourself?”

Mo is almost tearing up. “Please yes Dej, I want it so badly, please please touch me, please Dej.”

“Get your shorts off now, Salah. You’re lucky you made me wet, it’s the only lube you’re getting.” 

Mo jumps up and gets his shorts off in record time, moving to straddle the larger man. He holds himself up over Dej’s cock, and is caught off guard when Dej forces him down in one go. It hurts, a lot, but it also makes him come, like immediately. It’s a very loud combo, Mo getting fucked and coming all in the same breath. He cries out, moaning like it’s the last time he’ll ever get fucked (which Dej thinks, couldn’t be farther from the truth.) 

He comes for an absurdly long amount of time, his dick twitching and his head thrown back, hands on Dej’s shoulders.

“Jesus fucking Christ Mohammed.” Dej watches in awe, he’s slack-jaw and he thinks there might be actual hearts in his eyes. 

Mo finally stops coming, and Dej finally starts to properly fuck him. Mo is whining and writhing around, so overstimulated and in quite a lot of actual pain.

“Fucking slut Mo.” Dej is largely incoherent at this point, wanting to fill Mo up so badly. He grips Mo’s hips with his large hands, arms flexing to move Mo up and down, and snapping his own hips up simultaneously. He comes hard, Mo hunched over and breathing hard on Dej’s neck. They both moan as they kiss, Dej’s dick still twitching inside Mo. They stay like that for a while, Dej stoking Mo’s face and praising him in between kisses. 

“You did so good, princess. You feel better? My sweet boy.” 

Mo has a blissed out look on his face, big smile and eyes still a little watery. “Yes Dej, so good.”

“Think you can focus out there now? If you’re a good boy I’ll make you feel even better later.” Mo nods enthusiastically, finally pulling off and making them both moan one last time.


End file.
